Hurt
by GCHPfreak
Summary: Read & Review .... Please.


**Title**: Hurt

**Author:** GCHPfreak

**Pairing**: Surprise/HP

**Rating**: PG-13

**Warnings:** Mild Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Depression, Character Death

**Comments:** Characters not mine. They belong to the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them for my own world. It needs some creativity and color…….. The plot is mine though, thanks to my freaky little muse. **This is un-beta'd**. Enjoy and Comments are always welcome. This is my first story, so please be gentle…. heh

**Archive:** Sure. Just ask.

He hit me again today. It's always like this. Almost always has been. Of course, there was a time when the mere thought if hitting me would sicken him, however, since the death of his parents, my pain has been his pleasure. I would have never thought that this could have happened between us, but I know now that I was wrong. He blames me, I know it. That much I can see by looking him in the eyes. The hurt and anguish beneath them is always present.

Ever since the first day that I saw him, I knew that I liked him. Spending almost everyday with him, I soon grew to, dare I say it, love him. He however took a little longer to realize his love for me, though once he realized his feelings for me, we were inseparable. We grew up so close, almost like family, that it's no surprise that no one was shocked when we finally, after seemingly living in secret for almost two years, announced our relationship publicly to the school and closest relatives. We were finally complete and blissfully happy. Then the damn prophecy, the on I longed to be rid of, came true. We worried, _I worried._ I tried to tell him to leave me, that he didn't deserve me, that I shouldn't have endangered him so. But no. He swore to never leave me. That he would stand by my side until the very end of time if he had to. To never let any harm befall me or him…… Too bad he didn't promise to save me from himself in that promise.

Then the final battle struck! People everywhere were being killed, sacrificed for good and evil. I was right there in the middle of it all, with him standing right there next to me the whole time. Finally it was done, and I had filled my destiny and triumphed over the evil scum that was Tom Riddle as Voldemort. As the casualties were being counted, and the grief was settling in, I turned to my left at the sound of a scream suddenly cut short, only to see a familiar blonde Death Eater, trying to get in his last shot at a victory, with his wand poised and the killing curse fresh upon his lips. I thought I could save them in time, but as I saw the green light envelop them before I had even made it a foot from where I stood, I knew it was too late. Lucius Malfoy dropped to the ground only seconds after and finally succumbed to death. I heard a choked sob from behind and turned quickly only to be faced with him covered in dirt and a lone tear escaped from his eye. As I reached out for him, he suddenly turned and ran.

After that moment, I was crushed. Sure the usual celebrations went on, and I was forced to put up a happy façade on the outside, while inside I was falling apart. Then, one night, as I was lying down in the newly acquired apartment that we were to share, I heard him come in. He smelled of alcohol from the pubs I'd heard he'd frequented. He just stared at me for a long while as I stared back, not believing my eyes. He'd finally come back to me! As I reached out to him, he slapped me across the face leaving, I was sure, a red welt. I gasped at the contact and reached for the now aching spot.

That was the night it all started. It has pretty much been the same since then, with the exception that the beatings are much more painful and mind numbing. It's been going on so long, that I'm used to it by now, and almost welcome it. I guess it's because I blame myself for what happened in a way, and feel that I deserve this twisted version of repentance. So, here I sit, day after day, since I have been forbidden to leave the house, waiting. Waiting for my _lovely adoring mate_ to come home from work at the Ministry of Magic where he inherited his father's place in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office, so that it can begin again. He too wears a mask of indifference for the public eye. So….

Here I sit, waiting for my salvation, waiting for someone to save me from the pain.

**Le Finis**

**Okay, so please review and tell me whether or not this was Uber-crap. My muse is very disturbed. This was my first actual fanfic, and am questioning my sanity. :D**


End file.
